Ambition
by Vendela So
Summary: New student. A girl. Hot. He wants her for her body and she wants him for his status. Manipulation. Lies. Secrets. They’ll do whatever it takes to get what they want while something a little more sinister intertwines its way in. REID/OC
1. p e r f e c t

**Yes, I know, new story, _again?! _LoL. I really do hope you enjoy this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything familiar to you from The Covenant.**

* * *

**a m b i t i o n. **

**chapter oo1. P e r f e c t **

The moment his attentive pale blue gaze found her he knew she'd been the most popular girl at whichever school she'd last attended.

Hair so dark a brown it was nearly the colour of the night. Her eyes were such an icy blue that they reminded him of a winter in January, sparkling beneath perfectly arched eyebrows and a soft, fresh cut fringe.

Pretty, pretty, pretty.

No. Not quite.

With an extra button daringly undone on a blouse just one size suitably more fitting than the standard, and her uniform skirt hemmed up to a length that he certainly approved of, baring slender thighs clad tight in opaque tights, skin beautifully bronzed and it made her seem so exotic, her mouth painted a bold red, same as her nails, she was hot.

Smoking,

Smoldering,

He exchanged a glance with the boy beside him. Tyler Simms, his best friend since forever, made a face that conveyed definite approval.

The whole class seemed to have fallen still at this girl's presence.

And it was so perfectly understandable.

"Sienna Chamberlain, class," their exuberant, 20-something math teacher introduced her. "Now, she's new to the school – not just this class – so please, make her welcome. Sienna, there's an additional seat just up there behind Sarah that you can take. If you have any problems, just ask, because your last school might have covered a different syllabus."

She smiled, and Reid decided she had nice teeth.

"Of course, thank you Mr. Sabo."

He kept his bright eyes on her. Face expressionless, stony; gaze smoldering. She was his. He was going to go there.

Noticing his attention, her cold eyes dropped to his as she strolled so casually up to the desk in front of him, dropping her bag beside it, bending down in a way that pulled her skirt even higher up her leg, pulling it so that it tugged so gloriously against her skin as she got her books out.

She sat down, dragging masses of brown hair over her shoulder and opening her textbook to the appropriate unit.

"Damn," began Reid, just loudly enough for Tyler to hear him, "what wouldn't you give to get her into your bed for a night?"

Tyler's chuckle was rich and low, "Yeah, I know right. Her ass is the nicest I've seen in this school since."

His eyes fell back onto the girl in front of him, and then back to Tyler's. "Want this one," he decided, the words falling off his tongue so smoothly.

To his surprise, Sienna swung around to face him, and there was a glimmer of something in her eyes that made him sure that she'd understood everything they'd just said. She smiled, somewhat sheepishly, "Sorry, do you have a pencil? I only have biros, and I hate using ink for math…"

He raised an eyebrow, leaning forwards to hand her a pencil, eyes dropping very obviously to linger on the first closed button of her shirt. He knew she'd noticed him looking at her chest – he'd have made sure of it if she hadn't - her eyes pinned to his as she thanked him for the pencil, her body turning back to the front, eyes tearing away at the last moment.

It was the most glorious math class he'd ever endured.

* * *

Six seconds of eye contact in math had told me that he was the one to watch out for.

I knew a player when I saw one. He had every characteristic of an up class slut. I bet his mother loved him, but half the girls at this school had been burnt by him.

Unfortunate, I supposed, feeling rather nonchalant about this whole new school thing, because I realised that to make it into the in-crowd here I was going to have to have some sort of involvement with him.

I hated school.

Always had,

In the past I'd been at a prestigious French boarding school until my father got into a little too much trouble, and we ended up here, after moving around Europe a number of times. Thanks goodness for my lost accent.

I'd loved Belgium the most. The architecture is just too beautiful.

And then mother decided it was enough. And we left. To here, some random little town so apparently full of snotty rich kids. Exotic European cars, German engineering, and even a Ducati filled the student parking lot. As if that hadn't been enough of a giveaway.

Our neighborhood was all fenced in. Iron gates and manicured lawns, rose-bushes and perfectly trimmed hedges and trees full of blossoms. Every house looked pretty much the same. Mom had bought a pretty big one though. But it was just the four of us, me, my mother and father, and my older brother, eighteen, annoying, overprotective, smart, and an arrogant mind to finish, an ego the size of the Sun. Sebastian, you cocky bastard.

I suppressed a groan when I found the lunch room and Sebastian nowhere in sight.

Him,

With five other superiors at the table, three boys, with matching eye-catching looks and two girls, both naturally beautiful, were sitting next to the brunette boy who'd been beside wonder-boy in math.

The brunette saw me and waved, beckoning me to join them before I could find anyone else and I reason to avoid them.

I shouldn't have been avoiding them anyway. I needed to be popular, if anything, it was like my little security net. I hated being at school so much. Having everyone adore me, want to be me or want to fuck me made it bearable, though.

And I wasn't stupid. Spoke French, excelled in math, loathed science, was forced into learning to play the piano, and couldn't care less about history. But like it was hard to write a few thousand words about whatever happened whenever, right?

I just didn't like being at school. Trapped, learning things I didn't really care for, with people I didn't really like, wasting hours and hours that I could have spent doing something far more productive.

"So, where have you wandered in from?" asked this boy with eyes blue and as bright as mine but paler.

All complete with a wink, I replied, "Where do you want me to have come from...?"

He thought for a moment. "Europe?" He guessed.

"Hmm…Europe, lovely guess."

I pushed my hair back, flicking my head and half rolling a shoulder. It was the most effective body language I could perform to subtly flaunt my body. And I'd mastered it over the course of time.

The boy-whore looked up. "My ancestors are from Europe."

For some reason, that made me gain a few points of respect for him, enough that I gave him a critical once over, much in the same way he had done to me in Calculus. I always played even. Everything always worked out when you did.

He was fucking handsome. There was no denying that. Well defined features, perfectly angled cheekbones and a well-shaped jaw. Muscular arms, straight teeth, eyes the color of a glistening ocean, thick lashed and sharp, the rest of him all the gossamer coloring of winter, blonde, and flawless skin.

"Reid Garwin, is it not?" I exclaimed, the words flying out of my mouth before I even realised I'd thought them.

He and the rest of his group gave me an odd look.

"Yeah... Reid. How'd you know that?"

"A guess, I lived here when I was little... Everyone knows the Sons of Ipswich, I only assumed it was you who were the Garwin, and I speculate the rest of you men are a Danvers, Parry, and Simms?

He nodded. The two girls looked a little impressed. "Small world," said the blonde one, whistling through her teeth. She grinned at me. "I'm Sarah. Welcome to Spenser Academy."

Aw, she seemed so sweet. Bubbly, I was going to be such good friends with her or else, I decided then and there. "Sienna..." It seemed odd to me, shaking a girl's hand. We just kissed everyone in Europe.

"I'm Kate. You'll really love it here," promised the brunette with pin straight hair and vibrant dark eyes lighting up as she spoke.

"Hope so," I said, I didn't want to sound too dubious or doubtful. I glanced at the men. I just deduced the fact that they were the Sons of Ipswich; they could at least introduce themselves.

Obviously their thoughts had been elsewhere. One made an odd noise and snapped back to reality, shaking his head. "Um…Tyler Simms."

"Caleb, Caleb Danvers." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Pogue Parry." One with stunning eyes and long hair said.

Owner of the Ducati, may be?

"Have a seat." Kate said, nodded to an empty chair. I beamed my pearly whites to them, thanking her, and sat down.

Sarah declared that there was a party tonight, of course, and we all had to be there. Or else.

"That sounds fun, I'll be there."

"Seems you're so eager to get to know everyone, Sienna," and I had never heard a voice so velvet and dark, so full of undertones that I knew every meaning of, as that of Reid Garwin. "You seem like the type of girl everyone is just going to love..." And blue eyes wanted to melt away the buttons on my blouse once more.

Sarah glared at him, very unimpressed but trying not to convey it. "Sit next to us in class and we can figure out tonight. Tell you who is safe and who to keep away from," her words were said as though they were for me, and I knew the last part was about Reid. Seems I shouldn't be after him.

"Oh, Sarah, you're so sweet. I'm so glad I met you guys first. Makes me feel like I have a good chance of fitting in here," and I smiled, genuinely, although my words were a lot sweeter than my personality.

"How can a hottie like you, with that body, not fit in here?" murmured Reid in French, eyes on the hemline of my skirt and not even trying to be discreet.

"Sorry... I only recognize French. I don't understand it," I lied, "I'm from England." I lied again.

His expression was somewhat unreadable, as though he wasn't sure if that was the truth or not.

"Oh, I just said not to worry about that. Popularity is just an unnecessary cliché."

He knew I'd understood his French.

I knew it.

And I also knew, right then, that this meant he was going to use that to his advantage.

And I was going to let him, because, through him, I had my crown, the modern, not-so-innocent, school-girl version of Lady Macbeth. Yes, sinister, Queen Bee of Spenser Academy.

He was the popular one here and it was so plain to see. What a perfect pawn. How lucky this day had been, getting in the good books already.

If he wanted me…

If he wanted me, I got him in the palm of my hand, and, indirectly, everyone else as well.

Perfect.

All I had to do was string him along.

Perfect, perfect, perfect…how perfect…


	2. c h a l l e n g e

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything familiar to you from The Covenant.**

* * *

**a m b i t i o n. **

**chapter oo2. C h a l l e n g e**

Music.

Reid hated it. Reid loved it. He could never make his mind up.

It was so pointless and at the same time…life.

But it wasn't so pointless, because it made girls do that…

Pale-blue eyes were watching two of the year's finest shake it in the center of Bordy's patio, legs between each other's, shorts short, skimpy tops, hands roaming, sinking lower and lower, pushing forth. Dancing, apparently, he thought with a dry sort of sentiment.

He hadn't seen her yet. Sienna.

But judging by the commotion out the front, the excited babble of his friend's girlfriends like Sarah and Kate, she'd possibly just arrived.

It was a beautiful car.

Bright, a pearl white. Sleek, bold and alluring. He wasn't sure what it was. Something new that he'd never seen before. But she looked damn fine stepping out of it.

The mini-dress she was wearing was loose but defined her curves, so deep a blue it was nearly the same nuance as this overlooking night-sky. It had capped sleeves, but a square sort of collar, baring fine pale skin and the most amazing collarbones he'd ever seen. The heels of her black patent stilettos gave her three inches in height to match his that she really didn't need - she was a good height already - but it didn't really matter.

She looked amazing.

She also looked far too sober for his liking when he said hello to her.

"Do you drink?" he asked, making sure to be quite blasé, but also like he was offering.

She shrugged. "My first day... Not sure it's such a good idea. I mean, I don't really know anyone, and I don't really want to make any poor impressions. I don't even really know my way around. Plus, I did drive."

Those pale eyes flickered over her after he rolled them, "Stay over at my place, I don't mind, I live about fifteen minutes down the road..."

She shook her head, declining politely with a smile. But her eyes locked with Reid's, and he knew that she was telling him she wanted to, one day, anyway.

"I think I just want to hang out and meet people..."

He snorted, scoffing somewhat as he gave her the most nonchalant, unconvinced look she'd ever received.

"Sure... Come inside then. The others are all in there...drinking..."

_Pressure, much?_

She found it a little off putting. In some sort of reaction, with some sort of intention of taunting him for being like that, she walked in front of him. Sauntered. Shaking her hair back, heels clicking as they struck the floor, dress tight and boldly conforming to the lines of her body as she made her way inside. If she was drunk, his hands would totally have dared to touch that butt.

She might have even giggled.

"Oh my goodness!" her voice sounded as surprised as he felt watching her throw her arms around a stunningly handsome Aaron. "Is that really you? I haven't seen you in, like, a year!"

Her hands were on his muscular shoulders as they exchanged friendly kisses, so stereotypically European, for her, but for him…

Sarah seemed incredulous; she abruptly stopped to get a double take. "You two know each other?" Caleb behind her, their hands intertwined.

"We met in France, on my vacation to Europe." Aaron said.

"Really," Reid said dryly.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, at the Eiffel Tower." He smirked, casting it Reid's way.

Aaron has finally beaten his rival, Reid, at something. He had what he couldn't have and, inside, Aaron was smirking with tirumph but to Reid, it bothered him.

Reid was almost jealous…_almost._

"I was taking some scenery pictures and bumped into him." She explained.

Aaron was shaking his head. "I was so pissed because I didn't get to say goodbye to you before I left." He arm that was wrapped around her waist, tighten. He knew this would set Reid off, for he also knew that he had his eyes on her the whole time she was here and at school.

"Yeah! I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I remember now. You just disappeared." He said.

"Again, so sorry," she apologized once more. He was supposed to be just some out-of-the-country guy she met, but seeing him here…

Sienna seemed a little bitter, but so happy to see him at the same time. Out of nowhere, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, but Sienna, it's so nice to see you. We should celebrate!" Somehow a bottle of vodka made it into his hands.

Reid watched her decline again.

Aaron raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, come on, lady. You know you want to..."

Shots were poured. All lined up on the bench in rows of three.

"No." Her voice was so firm.

"Oh come on," Reid recognized the voice of Aaron's friend; Bordy wrapped his arms around Sienna's waist. "Don't be silly. You drink, I drink, Aaron drinks. We all drink. Fun, fun."

"You're here too?"

"Apparently, Sienna." And apparently he had left with Aaron to Europe also.

She grinned. "Ok. I drink, you drink. We all drink."

It was so weird, she thought, but so understandable, that two of the people she met in Europe were here. Their parents had met in Europe also.

And Reid watched on, amazed, as three shots of vodka went down like nothing at the 'skill' of this skinny little foreign girl. No shudder, no choking, no flinching.

"Ugh," came the only noise of disapproval from her. "What the hell kind of vodka is that?" she mumbled, shooting a dark glare at Aaron, who just flashed her one of those amazing smiles.

If there was any guy Reid could potentially be jealous of... It was Aaron. Tall, amazing hair and a dazzling smile. All golden skin and firm muscles. Charming, but she had no idea what kind of person he really was. Sleazy, but not, because he was charming and flirtatious. Always dressed in crisp shirts, shiny shoes and pressed pants, but always seeming so casual at the same time.

Reid hated it.

But, it appeared that he didn't have to worry anyway, because this whole thing between him and Sienna seemed so exaggeratingly platonic. It made Reid happy.

No competition.

He'd have her by the end of the term.

Easy.

Any girl would have been flattered and giggling at attention from a boy like Reid Garwin, but Sienna recognized what was behind that glimmer in those eyes, and she was glad... Because she was getting was going to get what she wanted out of him, because he thought she was going to fall into his hands and play his pig-headed game.

But Sienna Chamberlain was no fool.

A flash of dark hair streaked past her, and she glanced in its direction, taking note of Kate and Pogue frolicking around in the bar, pouring a drink for each hand as the bronzed brunette, clad in a little red dress latched herself to his side, kissing his neck.

He smiled, offering the girl a drink, looking up to find Sienna watching him. He nodded in her direction, smiling at her. "Nice to see you made it out," and she wasn't too surprised to hear a little bit of a slur in his voice. A few drinks too many, most likely.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Oh my god! You look so pretty." the girl said and giggled, sipping on her drink. Pogue chuckled.

Sienna smiled. "Yeah, I am. I, like, love your dress. It's so cute on you; red is really your color."

"Are you drinking? Pogue, you should get her something to drink," she turned to him before Sienna could answer, and he seemed only happy to comply, passing over the drink in his hand.

Sienna grimaced. "Oh, I don't know... I really don't think I should be getting drunk..."

Hand on her hip, Kate offered her a very pretty smile. "Oh, come on. There's no school tomorrow anyway. And, like, we like you. Come have fun," she stumbled over her words, syllables all broken up by giggles. The couple had been drinking a little too much.

Pogue leaned forward, "Really. It's all good fun. Promise, what kind of European girl says no to a drink?" He winked, and she reluctantly took the drink from his hand and he turned and backed Kate into a corner in the kitchen, kissing her like he couldn't care if the entire world was watching.

It was pretty nice, the drink, she concluded. But she didn't really want to be getting drunk.

Oh, but what did it matter? Aaron and Bordy weren't strangers. And everyone else was. At least she'd be more talkative.

Fun.

They'd all want to hang out with her more.

A few more drinks later and she was dancing.

Like, dancing, moving on that floor like liquid sex and sugar.

The music was loud and literally shaking the house.

Aaron and Sienna.

Like a pot of fire, blazing to the beat. Alongside them were Kate and Pogue, matching the intensity.

Her tongue was probably too loose from the alcohol to talk right now, Reid wasn't really sure – but hell, she could dance.

And she gave into peer pressure, he'd noticed.

What a perfect weakness to discover in her.

As Kate and Pogue turned away and found their lips all over one another, Reid made his way to Sienna, and she grinned up at him, hands finding his hips, her own sinking low, catching him up in the beat and rhythm and roll of whatever song was playing.

He wasn't sure if she was always like this, or just drunk, but she didn't seem to care about roaming hands. Maybe she just liked dancing. Maybe she was a little promiscuous. Maybe he was just as hot as all the other girls had led him to believe he was.

Then, in a movement that seemed to make the earth crash all around him, she backed off and skipped off somewhere.

He figured she'd gone to the bathroom, and waited in the stairwell for her.

"Stalker, much?" she commented when she saw him.

He shook his head, trying to act like a nice guy. Oh, well, he was. He just liked fun. And women.

"Wouldn't want you to get lost in this house while you're new and all, you only met everyone today."

"Not Aaron and Bordy," she protested, an indignant finger prodding his chest.

"My bad..."

She seemed to be looking for something in his expression, eyes peering into his, hand still against his chest.

"You know," he began, voice so low and rich and molten, as always, barely above a whisper, "I find it hard to believe that you can spend most of your life in France and not understand French..."

He would never admit it but he was fluent in French from the three years he had taken it, only because he thought he had a chance with the teacher. Oh how much shit he received from his friends.

She was drunk enough to seem delighted at his comment. "Guess it's something for just us... Entre nous..." And her voice broke into charming little giggles.

"Oui, Entre nous..." Between us.

He'd thought that was a good cue to lower his head down and kiss her, but before his mouth could find her the hand on his chest had pushed back.

"Uhh, I don't think so." And the sound of a short, almost harsh little laugh found its way to his ears.

She could hardly walk, but she could refuse God's gift to women a kiss.

He was a little surprised, but he stepped back. "Sorry."

The look she gave him before she stumbled off back to the party was unreadable, and he wasn't sure what she was trying to convey. Something mixed with curiosity, he was sure.

So, it wasn't go to go as easy as he'd hoped. Oh, but that would have such a great feat. Perfect story to share with the guys. Getting a girl like that on her first day. He should have known. He had known. Just... hoped. Having his way with her would be the best thing ever no matter how long it took anyway. She was going to take a bit of work, it seemed. Especially if she could be that drunk and still say no to him.

But he'd always like a challenge.

* * *

**I'd really like reviews, pretty please.**

**I know things aren't making sense now, but in time  
it will. In about the next four or five chapters. But  
the next will introduce her family. **

**Don't forget to check out the pictures on my profile!**


	3. l o v e l y

****

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything familiar to you from The Covenant.**

* * *

**a m b i t i o n. **

chapter oo3. L o v e l y

Grounded,

Grounded,

Grounded!

My first week here and I am already grounded. This is nonsense, I tell you! It was bad enough that we moved here in the first place.

The first opportunity I seized to actually have a little fun in this hell-hole and she'd grounded me for it.

Oh, but it had been totally worth it though.

I was delightfully proud of myself.

In my first day – my first _damned_ day – I'd already gotten under the skin of the most popular boy in my new school. Shoved the bait right in his face and snatched it back away from him. It would make him want me more, and I knew it.

But…grounded?

Ugh, how annoying. There was a party this weekend and they would totally all be going – including Reid – and I really needed to start building up the foundations of my ... empire, if that's a good way to put it...

Fuck.

Someone as gorgeous as Reid and his friends could get any girl – well, except me – and I needed every opportunity I could to make his eyes only for me. The moment I got that boy begging at my feet was the moment I had broken through the cliques and social elitist rankings of this school.

I was born to be the most adored.

To be the center of attention.

Power.

My biggest penchant.

Nooooo, I couldn't believe I was grounded. I wanted to scuttle off to my bedroom and throw stuff on the floor and stamp my stiletto feet as loudly as I could and throw the sort of tantrum that not even the most annoying of siblings could dream of displaying.

I'd never been grounded before.

I mean, it's not like I stumbled and shattered her favorite vase into 99 sparkling little shards on her new kitchen floor. Or split something like tomato sauce all over her imported Persian rug.

One night out, and I'm grounded.

Even now, three days later, she didn't look impressed with the sight of me.

We were having lunch, Saturday lunch. And she, my mother, Estelle, looked simply murderous whenever our eyes met. It wouldn't last, it couldn't.

It was lunchtime on Saturday. Saturday lunch solved everything, always.

It had always been my favorite meal as a child. Actually, right up until we started jumping all around Europe, I'd adored lunch on Saturdays.

Even when we started moving around, even when everything else was all changing and chaotic, Saturday lunch was our constant little piece of stability.

Even in winter we ate outside on the balcony – in the other months if the weather was nice we'd eat in the garden – and there were always bottles of wine and bowls of fruit, cheeses and breads, pastries, and whatever other dishes the chefs and mom felt like serving my brother, Sebastian and I.

Mother made sure to get the best cooks, but when they weren't around…it was a good thing that every woman in the family was good in the kitchen.

I wasn't an exception, of course, but leaving our French chefs, we had to find new cooks to operate the expensive equipment. And thank goodness! Ladies should have soft and delicate hands with nice nails. Not kitchen-weathered claws.

…

Our family was really…_whack_:

My father is never around, except for dinner. My brother is still in the process of growing his ego. My mother…well, my mother is being my mother.

So, here I was at Saturday lunch.

Instead of a happy family of four, here sat my prude of a mother, my smug brother, and myself.

Me. Grounded little old me.

My brother, Sebastian, handsome man who knew how to groom himself, with his dark hair and fine jaw line. Of course, he had the same ice-pale azure eyes as me, flawless skin, tall and built.

We were the perfect siblings; everyone just…wanted to be us.

He had a beautiful smile and the most cheerful, delicate laughs, but, damn, I'd never seen it reflecting off his eyes ever…he was **fake**.

My father, cold and distant man, he was.

But he loved us. He loved my mother, adored her, and doted on her. Never wanted children but had two for her, and loved us, because he'd loved her first. He was a wonderful father. I missed him…Where the fuck is he?!

I sighed. Mom watched on and took a sip of her wine.

"My dear children," she began, and with that sweet tone of voice, "how has school treated you?"

We looked at her and answered dearestly, well, Sebastian did.

"It has been lovely, mother." He said. They turned to me.

"Lovely," I simply said, and my mind wandered back to a certain blonde who was going to give me what I wanted.

"We're having guests over for dinner. Your father is inviting them now."

"Is that why he's been gone all morning?"

"Yes, dear." She answered me and turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, sweetie," he may be the self-centered kiss-up, but I had always been the mischief-making bitch in the family, "could you pass me the bread please?"

"Off you go," demanded Mom as soon as we both finished eating our lunch and after, Sebastian went off, but mother had stopped me.

"Feel like helping me cook?"

We had chefs, did we not?

I shrugged, noting that my blouse was a little stiff in the shoulders. "Nice of you to tell me we were having a housewarming..."

She pinned me with a dry, somewhat disdainful look, and snorted. "Doesn't matter. You weren't going to be going anywhere anyway. Last I checked, mademoiselle, you're grounded."

I let out a huff of air and sullenly crossed my arms over my chest, in the most immature manner I possibly could. She just arched an eyebrow, as though to point out that childishness wasn't very becoming of me.

"My old_ friends_ are all here. I thought it appropriate to invite them over;" and then came the punch that knocked the air out of me, "the Danvers, Parry, Garwin, and Sims are going to be here." I winced as she listed off the names. Lucky I'd finished my wine, or Mom would've ended up with a brilliant splatter of red spluttered all over her new lace-trimmed white table cloth.

"You were…friends?"

She seemed surprised at my reaction.

"Yes," she smiled in a wicked way, "off you go also, ma chérie."

Why do I feel like she has something and she isn't telling me?

…And then I realised why she'd grounded me.

"...Lovely," I said.

* * *

"Who was it, mother?" Caleb asked his mother as she made her way back into the sitting area after shutting the door.

Evelynn didn't answer, but instead went for a glass of scotch and lighted a cigarette in her hands. Sitting, she let out a long drag and took a sip of the alcohol.

Caleb hated seeing her like this. He believed she would stop after his ascension and his father's death, but she didn't.

"Mother," he urged on.

"An old friend, Caleb," she dared not look at him. For her dark eyes feared the worse. "Just be dressed appropriately by six. We have a dinner to go to."

She told her son, but he wanted to know what was happening and what made his mother so frightened and confused.

"Who was at the door?" Caleb knew 'an old friend' meant nothing to her. Her vague answers meant something more evil.

"I guess you should know…" Another quick sip she took.

"About…seventeen years ago, when you and your friends were younger… They came," she began.

_**1989**_

"_Where are they?" A man in his early twenties asked. His bright blue eyes danced across each of the members faces of the sacred Covenant of Silence. _

"_We don't know who you're talking about." One answered back, his voice strong._

"_Is that so?" A woman said. "Because I do believe you know what we want." _

"_Just leave us be, we haven't done anything wrong!" _

"_You're alive, that is what's wrong!" The woman charged forward but was knocked from the side by an anonymous force, landing fifteen feet away. The man and woman looked up to see four dominant men stepping forward, all four pairs of eyes black as the night sky. James Danvers, Wayne Parry, Glenn Sims, and Joseph Garwin stood side by side, protecting their beloved wives._

"_You will leave us." The witch hunter ignored his demand and attacked, but was also thrown to the side by the same unknown force._

"_We will spare your lives if you leave us and swear to never come back." One said. The hunters looked at them, hating to be defeated but walked away and into the woods, never again to be seen._

"…Until now." She finished. Caleb stared disbelievingly.

"What did they want?"

"To kill," she said.

"Who?" He hated his mother's indistinct answers. But he had learned to cope with them over the years.

She hesitated to answer, "You and Pogue and Reid and even baby Tyler."

"They were witch hunters…" She nodded.

"Sent to finish off the Covenant."

"And now they're back."

"How did they know…?"

"The hunters came from a family of hunters, have been killing witches from the start of their generation, Caleb, it has been passed down for hundreds of years. They have experienced and knew everything."

"This family, what was their name?"

"…The Chamberlain family."

* * *

**Review, review, review!  
No pressure, guys.**

**So, don't forget to look at the pictures on my profile.**

**Umm, I'm so blank right now, I totally forgot what I wanted to say.**

**Well, this chapter wasn't much, but I wanted to tie up  
some loose ends, if there were any. =P**


	4. p r e p e r a t i o n s

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything familiar to you from The Covenant.**

**

* * *

**

**a m b i t i o n. **

**chapter oo3. p r e p e r a t i o n s **

"Why'd you call us for, Caleb?" Tyler asked as he and Reid finished descending the stairs, stepping into the cold and dark basement of the old Colony house.

Reid fidgeted with his fingerless gloves and adjusted his beanie, smiling with a lazy, smug grin at his brothers.

They gathered around the pit where Caleb and Pogue were already standing around in a circle. Candles were lit all around them and it dimmed the room, finishing the bitter and gloomy feeling the basement gave off.

"We got an invitation," he said, the youngest two were confused.

"You called us here for that?" Reid said, ready to leave the place.

"This is serious, Reid. It's from Sienna's family. They've invited all of us and our parents to join them for dinner." Caleb explained. Though Reid smirked after hearing the name of the girl he most wanted, Caleb and Pogue's expression was a complete 360.

"Dinner at Sienna's place?" he said, "I'm in." The thought of being at the girl's house made him happy. It would let him see who she really is…in the inside of her own home. She left him curious.

"This isn't something to be happy about." Caleb said.

Reid stared at him incredulously, "boner kill." He said.

"That's not a boner kill, Reid, grow up."

"Alright then, what's wrong?" he urged him on.

"It's Sienna and her family." Caleb said. "We need to be careful with them."

This had obviously shocked Reid. Why did they need to be careful with them? He wondered and so did the boy beside him. Reid then looked at Pogue; clearly he knows what's up.

"Why?" Pogue asked, evidently he didn't…

"Her family is the Chamberlain family." The boys urged him to finish what he wanted to say. "The Chamberlain family is a family _born _of witch hunters."

The boys' eyes widen. This girl, who was hot, who was new, and who was vivaciously seductive, hunted their kind. Reid couldn't believe it the most. Just this morning he was fantasizing about her in his bed…naked…and now Caleb comes to him with this kind of news! It was crazy, he didn't want to believe it but he had to. And if he didn't put on a show to let Caleb know he did believe it, he would have his ass bitten off by him and the gang. Reid still wanted to her.

No guilt at all.

"So, she's a witch hunter?" Reid said. His mind quickly flashed to his fantasy, like something from a sci-fi movie. Picturing her in a sexy warrior outfit, her long, dark hair blowing brilliantly in the wind -- a bow and arrow in her hands -- and majestically… killing him… He shuddered for a moment but hid it well for the others not to notice and snapped back to reality.

"Sienna doesn't…seem like one." The youngest Tyler said. He actually found her to be really nice. Sure, he thought it was hard to resist her at times but she was an all around nice girl and good company.

"We don't know if she really is one." Pogue said.

"Right," Caleb interjected, "that's why we're going to this dinner at her place, to see if anything suspicious comes up."

"Cool," Reid said, "so what time?"

"Six," Caleb answered, "so be ready by then and meet at my house, we can go together. Oh, and Reid," Reid stopped in his tracks, he wanted to get out of there before Caleb called him back, he knew what was coming and so he rolled his eyes, "dress appropriately."

Reid haughtily smirked, "don't I always?" His left brow arched up. He left the basement, following Tyler up the steps.

As they slid into Tyler vehicle, the words itched at Tyler's head and he had to say it, just to piss Reid off, "need help dressing for tonight?"

"Shut the fuck up, Baby Boy and drive." Reid snapped. He had a couple nice clothes in his closet, but he never wore them. He liked his 'I don't give a shit' look and he planned to keep it for as long as he lived.

_Doesn't Sienna like it? _

He thought.

_She seemed into me when we first met. I know she did. I saw the spark in her eyes when she saw me._

And this was the ego speaking…

--

Everyone had gathered at Caleb's house. Evelyn, ran her eyes over the four boys and then to their parents, the ones who could make it.

She watched as Beth, Reid's mother, fixed the loose tie around Reid's neck. His father, Joseph, watch his wife struggle to help the boy.

"No, mom, just leave it." Reid whined, pushing his mother's hand away.

"Reid, dear, you look like a mess." She dusted off imaginary lint from his shirt and quickly went back to his tie.

"You know what," he sighed, "I'll just not wear it." He took the black tie off and threw it to land on a chair nearby.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"Please don't give your mother that kind of attitude." His father said.

"Honey, why do you choose to wear those hideous gloves?" Beth said. "Look at them, they're ripped." She cried.

"Beth, let him be, it's the style these days." Joseph said.

"Yeah, you made me wear this shirt, what harm will gloves do?" Reid said, he was a little aggravated with his parents.

"They're ripped!" She hollered.

"Beth," Joseph called her name in a warning tone.

The scene had Evelyn trying her best at holding in her laugh. Her eyes wondered to the youngest boy and his parents.

"How are you doing in school, Tyler?" Ava Sims spoke.

"I'm fine, mom," he groaned.

"Ava, leave the poor boy alone." Glenn said to his wife.

Evelyn observed the two mothers and their sons. She wondered Caleb ever felt that way about her. Aggravated, annoyed, and just wanted nothing to do with anything.

She sighed, going to grab her drink and taking a sip.

Her eyes wandered to Wayne and his son, Pogue. They looked so much alike, so masculine and serious. They hadn't spoken to each other much. It almost worried her that a father and son were so distant from each other. And Pogue was left with no mother, which made Evelyn yearn to fill in the gap of a mother's love he was missing. Lauren had left the covenant long ago but she was still sworn to secrecy by the silence.

She smiled as she looked over her young boys. Caleb really freshened up, his hair was clean and he wore only dark clothing, they all did, sticking to the black and grey color palette.

--

It was hard to believe that Estelle Chamberlain's eldest child was 18– her hair was the colour of molten chocolate, so glossy and dark, void of even the barest thread of grey, held up in an elegant twist, a delicate pin embellished with pearls and diamonds sparkling above her left ear; eyes that glowed an eerie gold color; and her features were so impeccable. Perfectly high-set cheekbones, the lines about her eyes only visible when she smiled – and her smile was so breathtakingly vibrant that the lines simply went unnoticed anyway. She looked hardly a day over 30, skin so radiant, touched with a slick of pale gold light from several ornate lanterns built into the walls of the lounge room... sitting room...whatever... where they were waiting for the others to arrive.

If he hadn't already done the math, Reid would have choked on the mouthful of champagne he was indulging in when Estelle happily announced her plans for her 39th birthday. Pogue did, scowling when Reid snickered at his misfortune.

However, he reacted with mild surprise when she mentioned that her 39th was also Sienna's 18th.

"You boys are already 18 though, aren't you?" the syllables rolled off her tongue so eloquently, rounded with the touch of a mixture of accents.

"No, not yet, only Caleb is 18." Pogue said. "Mine is coming up in three weeks."

Reid nodded and the warm taste of the wine lingered on his tongue, "My birthday is in February, an exact three months before Tyler's, actually."

"Oh...?" the surprised woman turned her attention to the brunette boy beside him. "You have grown into quite a stunning young man, Tyler. You three also, Reid, Pogue, and Caleb, of course," she was quick to add, taking a sip of her wine as a thought seemed to develop itself into words, "It must be about – oh, I don't know – eighteen years since I've seen either of you... No, no... I was pregnant... So, seventeen years, just about..." She looked to Evelynn, seeking confirmation that was granted with a stony-faced nod.

"Pregnant? But you had already had Sienna."

"…Miscarriage." Estelle said, the scene replaying in her mind.

"_You're alive, that is what's wrong!" The woman charged forward but was knocked from the side by an anonymous force, landing fifteen feet away._

That was the cause of her miscarriage.

Neat, dark, thick brows drew together into a narrowing frown. Caleb didn't remember ever having seen this woman before.

_Ever._

He caught a sad little glimmer of some greyed emotion flicker in her eyes, and remembered what happened, he was only one, almost two.

"_Mommy!" A dark haired little toddler called out to his mother, who had shoved him and his friends, brothers, into the dusty basement of the colony house, where they were safe. _

"_Shush, Caleb, stay here with the others, Mommy will come back. Be quiet." She said sternly to the oldest of the little ones like he understood everything. _

_The little boy nodded, tears streaming as he looked to his peers. He walked over to where the other, two foot toddlers stood and the tiny Tyler, sitting on the floor with no clue what was happening._

He hardly remembered it, just screaming and scurrying above them. He was scared and so were the rest of his friends at the time.

He'd never known it – not until about six hours ago – but this exquisite woman tried to kill him seventeen years ago. Him, his family,_ and_ his friends.

They were most dear to him; he couldn't let anything happen to them.

His mother was easily the single most important person in his life.

He cared about her.

All of his caring attitudes and feelings towards women were gathered up in bucketfuls for his mother.

The only other girl who had his heart was Sarah.

After all the shit he'd been through, he just wanted to be free and fun and aimless. He had everything he wanted. But with the responsibility of keeping the Covenant in line and being the 'big brother' of the group, he had so much on his hands.

Including a reputation to maintain.

But he wasn't the only one with a reputation. Reid, wanted, _needed_ to have the hottest girl in school and this hunter's daughter was perfect for the cause.

He didn't feel guilty in the slightest.

Especially when he heard her smooth voice call out and wrap itself up in French words, followed by the tapping of painful sounding shoes. Her mother turned around to face the arched entrance behind her seat as Sienna turned into the room, oddly cast shadows sliding over her body, accentuating her assets magnificently. Oh, what was that anyway? Her assets? Sure, she had a bone structure other girls would murder for, and a butt and breasts that guys would murder to get their hands on, but hell, she was fucking incredible all over. Taking another long look at her, he noted that he'd have loved to have her standing there, wearing only those delicate shadows.

As ice met ice, she lowered her eyes to his from across the room, and her pretty red mouth grinned in a way that any other person would have taken simply as friendly. But oh no, the undertones of that smile weren't lost on him – she knew what he was thinking... That look may have seemed innocent enough, but it was definitely made up of pure deviltry.

Tyler glanced at his best friend... he'd seen whatever was behind that smile too... and grinned inwardly. It would be amusing to watch. To wait and see what would happen between the pair. The whole week at school he'd been the wallflower peering in on all of this subtle, secret communication.

Although, if Reid had his way with her, and she got hurt – and they always did – it would probably get messy, with their families being so _close_ and all. But... Sienna seemed different. Like she was the one tugging on the chain, not the other way around. Reid wouldn't get upset or anything if he didn't come out triumphant in all of this... but it seemed neither would Sienna. Though, he supposed, he didn't really know her well enough to pass that judgement.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized for using French in front of her guests, switching easily to English, "I didn't realize you'd arrived already...."

"Well, dinner will be served in a little." Estelle said. "Would anyone like to join Lyle and me in the dining room for some champagne?"

Caleb and Pogue left with the adults to the room and Caleb stopped between Reid and Tyler to whisper to them.

"Keep an eye on her and her brother, Pogue and I will be in the dining room with them."

Reid nodded and smirked, winning the chance to be with Sienna with no Caleb to witness anything happening.

Sienna's cherry-red lips flattened into an unimpressed line, and Reid had never seen anyone convey anywhere near the amount of utter, sullen disdain that flashed in her eyes.

"Oh, Estelle, let the kids get to know each other... I'll fulfill my domesticated-motherly duty and help out in the kitchen," Reid's mother said, sliding off the couch onto feet in dainty white shoes with little silver buckles. She looked so much like her son – all those startling, gossamer, pale blue hues, alabaster-white skin, and full of a youthful cheeriness that matched the smile her face was set in.

Estelle rolled her eyes and somehow still managed to look absolutely ladylike, but didn't refuse, taking her by the arm and leading her off into the dining room with the others behind.


	5. a m b i g u o u s

**WARNING: This chapter is rated mature for some suggestive themes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything familiar to you from The Covenant.**

* * *

**a m b i t i o n. **

**chapter oo5. a m b i g u o u s**

"So, Sienna Chamberlain, how about you come and get to know us?" his tone innocent as ever, Reid patted the other end of the sofa he was sitting on.

The girl's face relaxed into a pleasant sort of expression, though she didn't smile, and she sauntered into the room, the movement so fluid and natural, so effortless, that she seemed to glide, slinking into the chair her mother had previously occupied. "My pleasure, gentlemen..."

Crossing one slender-muscled leg over the other, she leaned forwards, elbow resting on her knee, flawless face cupped in a lean, pale hand.

"So, apparently our darling mothers go way back..." she sounded so bored and she had no idea, tapping a pair of fingers to her lip and casting her gaze downwards to see if her lipstick had smudged.

"Our mothers? Please, Sienna, let's talk about you..." Sienna's brother, Sebastian, walked out of the room after rolling his eyes, going to join the others.

A strange look, consisting of a mixture of some smoldering emotion and a little genuine delight, flickered across her face as she sank lower into her seat, folding her arms across her chest.

"What would you like to know?"

She asked, as though daring them to push the limits of appropriateness.

"Which languages you speak....?"

Moonlight-blue eyes blinked, but Sienna hid her surprise well, answering smoothly, "English, obviously." And French, but Tyler didn't need to know that.

Tala's face fell. "That's it?"

The girl chuckled, her laughter delicate and pretty. It made Reid smile and lick his lips unconsciously. "Yes."

"No accent?"

"We moved around Europe a lot, I guess you can say I have a lost accent." A perfectly trimmed brow quirked it's way up and down quickly.

"Again. Why?"

Smirking, she informed them, "I did mention that I was from England, right?"

"What do you think about the men here?"

"Way too temperamental for my liking," she replied without looking up from a detailed inspection of her nails, and glancing at Reid then staring Tyler straight in the eyes.

Across from her, Reid scoffed. "And French girls are far too predictable and quixotic."

"Lucky I'm not French, then."

Both boys went still, shocked. "Really?"

"Really, really." Lie.

"Your dress is," Reid pointed out, much to her surprise.

"So, you have an eye for Chanel? Sounds a bit gay to me. How disappointing."

He didn't seem offended. "Mom likes to travel and buy things, and an adorer of everything Chanel. My hands have slipped several Chanel dresses off girls, so there's no need for disappointment, Sienna."

"So you should have. No girl wears Chanel like I do."

And it was so true. The dark material, some midnight shade of purple, was soft and thin, inexplicably delicate, seemed to hardly whisper against that luminous skin, caressing her lithe frame like a shadow, the sweetheart neckline showing off those collarbones and the slightest curve of visible cleavage. When she was standing it fell to her knees, but she was sitting, legs crossed, and its skirt had fallen back to her mid thigh, shimmering fabric fanning out on her seat.

He bet that underneath was black lace with lilac embroidery or...ribbons. He was certain.

"Anything else pike your interest...?" she took another sip of wine, eyes pinned on Reid's as she ran the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip in a fashion that almost innocent.

The moment following was full of silence, the two boys picking through their thoughts.

"Want to come out to Nicky's Friday night?"

She huffed, a short, bitter little laugh. "If I'm not still grounded."

Tyler snickered, "You're grounded?"

The look she gave him sent him recoiling like he'd been struck in the face with hot metal. "Mother wasn't particularly pleased with my state of being at 3am on Thursday morning."

Reid shook his head at her. "I told you to stay..."

She shot him a dry look. "At the place of a boy I barely know? Hardly appropriate."

"I live down the road from Bordy. You could have stayed the night with me."

He got the impression that she thought the notion was somewhat comical. "What, have you never stayed the night at a boy's house before, Sienna?" his voice dropped to a soft, low tone, barely above a whisper, eyes of a rich mahogany searching for any sign of a reaction reflected in eyes of delicate blue. Brazenly, he dared to take his question a step further, "What about in a boy's bed...?"

Black-lashed eyes snapped away. "Discussing this topic is not quite ladylike enough to be appropriate for me."

Her tone suggested otherwise. Both boys picked up on it, exchanging sideways glances.

A charge of oddly blue light filled the dim room, and Tyler jumped to his feet, a vibrating phone in his right hand. "Shit. Sorry guys. It's Tara. Better answer it..." and he strode out of the room, muttering "Hey, what's up?" into his phone.

Tara, she must be someone from the party.

Reid watched him, and turned back to Sienna as Tyler shut the door behind him.

"Just us..."

"Just us," she repeated after him.

He was obviously the type of guy who was hot, knew it, and got everything – every girl – he'd ever wanted.

And he thought he had a chance getting in my pants. Well, I had every intention of letting him believe he could. Jerk. Sarah had warned me about him. About his history of breaking the hearts of girls who'd all thought he'd wanted something more from them. She hadn't needed to warn me. Everything about him indicated as much. The way he spoke, the way he walked. The way his friends acted around him. The way girls always watched him walk past. The way he dared to let his eyes drop below a girl's neckline when talking to her because he knew he could get away with it.

"You should come on Friday if you can," he insisted, folding his arms across his chest, "It'll be a good night. I'd be really glad if you made it."

All those "jerk" sentiments melted out of me. He sounded so genuine, like he was actually just being friendly, and for once there was no underlying message, no: _'I only want you to be there, so I can eye-rape the fuck out of you, get you drunk and do it for real'_ hidden away beneath what he was saying.

I shrugged. "Maybe. It'd be nice to get to know you all better. It's a good opportunity."

He smiled, and fuck he was handsome. His smile changed his entire face, those dark eyes lighting up, the planes of his face losing all of that coldness, and his appearance suddenly became so warm and friendly. Maybe he really was a nice guy. Maybe all this player shit was just a subconscious reaction to what he wanted to be. This smile made me curious. Perhaps I'd get more than just popularity out of pursuing him. Maybe it was worth trying to break that stoic, cold exterior too.

But I had unfinished business to attend to first. I hated leaving anything hanging. That would have to be all cleared up first.

"It's a great opportunity. Sarah and Kate will be there too and…Tara. Those three will probably become really good friends of yours."

"What about you Reid? Are we going to be good friends too?"

He smiled again, and my heart skipped a beat. Get over it, I hissed inwardly. I needed to keep myself in control to get what I wanted out of this situation.

"Of course Sienna, I'm sure we'll end up friends."

Something in his voice told me that 'just friends' wasn't what he wanted out of me.

But I already knew that.

Tyler wandered back into the room, stopping at the doorway, a lean hand running through that fierce brown hair. Fuck, he was gorgeous also, so adorable and innocent with his deep blue eyes and glowing skin. I wanted him too, but Reid had the higher status between them. "Everything is prepared. Your mom asked me to tell you both to come into the dining room."

I finished my wine in one gulp – possibly not the best idea I'd had that day – and felt a spur of dizziness shoot through me for a fleeting moment, before I followed Reid and Tyler out of the room…

Beside her, Pogue smiled a small smile that didn't reach his alluring eyes, his expression conveying tension and stiffness.

It was pretty cool that our families were all connected. Mom and Dad went way back with the Ipswich families.

Just really what kind of association did they have together though?

I wonder if Sebastian knew about any of this. But, of course, he sat there as if oblivious to everything around him.

Every person at this table was connected.

It was a comforting thought, but I always got the feeling that it wasn't all just fun and civilize between the adults. Each of them, were…on guard, like something bad might happen in a moment's notice.

No matter where I tried to force my attention, my focus seemed to keep wandering back to Tyler, my eyes always quick to follow. He was just too innocent and pure; but I knew what were behind those fascinating oceanic eyes of his, but that was the only place it showed and I just wanted to break his shell and get him into bed, just for a little fun while I lead Reid on.

I was annoyed that my mother hadn't told me we were moving to where her "old friends" lived. I was annoyed that she'd left in until the last minute to tell me everyone was coming over tonight. I'd have washed my hair and gone through all the boxes in the spare room to find a nicer dress to wear. I'd have made my one-of-a-kind biscotti, and found a bottle of the best wine there was…Just for him. Oh, he was lovely.

And oh, Reid was here too. And I needed to make a good impression.

I hated how bare our house was. All the walls were undecorated, dull, and so uninviting. Like either of them were impressed by that. Ugh, and the food was so homely and comforting, but nothing exquisite. I should have cooked, damn it. But then I'd never have had the time to get ready. Fuck, that blasted woman could have told me earlier that these two particular boys were coming over.

Here I was, looking like a fool with an empty house, boring food and a dress that was nice but nothing particularly stunning and with my hair up because it wasn't in any state to be worn out.

It was getting hard to breathe. My composure was faltering, and the strength and potency of my perfectionism was starting to overcome me as my eyes wandered around the dining room, from its revoltingly undecorated walls, the stupid lampshades, the horribly uncolored-coordinated flowers on the table, the lamb with vegetables scattered so unceremoniously all about it.

Reid, the key to what I needed more than anything, didn't seem so impress, neither did the others.

My bloody older brother, who walked in last, looked so fucking dazzling with his styled dark hair, pressed pants, sky blue dress shirt, with all the buttons lined up except for the top, his tie loosely wrapped around his neck. I only wished I could tighten it a little too much for his liking.

I was getting to the point where I could hardly breathe. It was all fucked up.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I knew I was hot. I worked damn hard for my body. But that alone wasn't going to make me popular. My entire being relied on being desirable. I had no idea why, but I hated not always being the center of attention. And even sitting at this blasted table I wasn't. I needed to bail.

I excused myself, and whether anyone noticed or not was beyond me because I didn't wait for a response, and bounded up the stairways towards the bathroom attached to my new bedroom.

"Sienna? Are you OK?"

_Jackpot._

Tyler's gentle voice was hesitant as it was as he slowly turned into the bathroom where I was patting my face with water, careful not to let it wet my mascara. I don't know how he found me. This house had the most confusing layout.

I nodded. "Of course I am."

He probably found out how I was -- how I liked everything to be immaculately perfect – so he knew I was lying.

Shaking his head, a sad, helpless and sympathetic sort of looking crossing his handsome features, he made his way over to me and turned the tap off, hands moving to my shoulders and turning me to face him. He told me that everything was fine and I didn't need to worry.

"I know... but, Tyler, I just..." my voice trailed off, my tongue unable to find the words to express how I was feeling.

_This is getting too good._

His hands gently squeezed my shoulders.

He smiled, and he looked as charming as he always had.

I was happy and sad and full of regrets and bitterness and full of absolute delight all at once. I'll admit it; I was getting a little desperate for his touch. It was overwhelming. I felt compelled to cry or something. "Thank you," the words tumbled out of my mouth in something of a choked whisper, and I lifted my eyes to his.

"No problem..." he breathed in softly, and the moment seemed stuck in suspension before he lowered his head down and kissed me.

_Lovely._

This boy knew what he was doing. He wasn't that young boy all the adults seem to shadow him as. He was grown and matured. The body, muscular and taller than me by a good 3 inches, even in these shoes. A face that had once been cute and somewhat pretty was fiercely handsome. Hands that knew exactly where they were wandering. This kiss wasn't sweet like I had thought it to be. No, this was burning and feverish, almost like it was urgent, like we both wanted to assure each other that we hadn't forgotten, mixed in with a tinge of some deeper emotion... Almost like it should be forbidden or sacred or something. He was not what I expected. I certainly had not. But this was needed.

He kissed me so fiercely that my head spun, feeling hands sliding the comb out of my hair and it all tumbling down over my shoulders as his mouth burned against mine. He had me backed up against the wall, his deliciously firm body pressed closely to mine. My skin felt like it was on fire wherever his hands touched, and I moaned into his mouth as one of his hands took up a handful of my hair and the other traced along the neckline of my dress only to trail down my side to trace my butt and brush my thigh through my dress. His lips chuckled against mine and left them to blaze down my neck as his hands both found my thighs, venturing up under my dress, fingertips acquainting them selves with the texture of soft lace before they disappeared suddenly, and he started kissing me again.

This was certainly not what I expected, innocent Tyler, who are you really?

I realized, as he smoothly undid my dress and slipped me out of it like it was water off an oiled surface, my own hands numbly undoing the buttons of his fitted grey shirt, the action so vague and automatic as my leg shifted to the outside of his, separating my legs with one of his. My mind was elsewhere as he kissed along the edge of my bra, the touch of his lips so light and so heavy all at once, and I pushed his shirt back to his elbows but came to a sudden halt right there as the hands that had been stilled on my hips wandered to an area he seemed to know best of the female body, electrifying pleasure jolted through me.

This was certainly not the childlike, innocent Tyler I anticipated from before. He was…no words can explain, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do to me.

His torso leaned back, but he didn't move his feet, eyes of sapphire blue inquisitive, uncertain, but with one critical look at me he determined that it was all okay, and it was. Oh, fuck, it was OK. This needed to happen. I shuddered involuntarily as his hand ghosted down the back of my thigh, stopping at my knee to hoist my left leg up against his hip, his other hand on the small of my back, and I kissed him as hard as I possibly could. And the hand on my leg moved back to where it had been.

My breathing was jagged and uneven as the hand inside my pretty lace panties applied more pressure and speed, and I couldn't concentrate enough to kiss him anymore, my head leaning back against the wall, staring straight forwards at him with what I'm sure were smoky and half-lidded eyes. He muffled the moan he elected from me with the deepest kiss I think I'd ever had, and I moved my mouth against his as his hand moved back to my hip. I broke away and glanced into my bedroom, thankful my bed wasn't covered in clothes and stuff like it normally was, and noting that my bedroom door was half open, and we were in plain view of anyone who came up to this part of the house – and they were probably going to start missing us sometime soon – I took hold of his hand and led him into my room, passing by the door to pull it shut before pushing him onto my bed and pulling that damned shirt off him.

My hands were preoccupied with his belt, his with my perfect butt as he nipped my collarbone with those brilliantly white teeth before moving onto my neck, that same hand from before hooking under a black lace waistband.

"If you leave a mark, I swear I'll castrate you, Ty..." my warning was muffled by the moan that rose up in my throat after it, caused by some magic he was weaving with those gifted hands of his, and I saw him smile wickedly as his hands removed themselves from my underwear to tend to my bra.

"Wait until later to do that, Sienna," he chuckled, strong arms wrapping around me, pulling me into his lap. My legs shifted to clamp around his hips, and I kissed him and kissed him and kissed him, his skin so warm against mine and his mouth so amazing to finally taste.

I loved it when everything was perfect.

They were just going to have to miss our company downstairs, because this hour was ours.

* * *

Reid watched as Estelle gracefully served dessert, certain that there couldn't be any other woman in the world who could master such a housewife-y skill so elegantly. Tyler and Sienna had been gone for quite some time. She'd seemed a little put off earlier.

Caleb looked worried and almost scared, glancing at him every now and then.

They had been gone for a while though. They'd probably finished discussing anything to deep and meaningful, and they'd probably like to know dessert was being served.

"I'll go and tell Tyler and Sienna that dessert's on," offered Reid, and Estelle smiled at him.

"Thanks Reid, darling, Sienna's room is just upstairs and on the right at the very end of the hallway. They must be talking," she added, pointing up the staircase.

Slightly roughened hands pushed his chair in, and he strode pass Caleb, his eyes silently telling him to be careful. He continued up the stairs and along the corridor to the last room on the right. The lights were on, and the door was half open. He was about to push it open when a low whisper and a moan ceased him before his hand touched the doorknob. Blinking in surprise, he stood back, and his eyes stared straight forwards, right into the room – the door had been left wide open, revealing a preoccupied Sienna, undoing buttons on Tyler's shirt as he slipped her dress off her skin, her breathing all delightfully uneven. Reid felt a stab of jealousy, wishing that it was him there his best friend's place, too stunned to react.

He couldn't believe that his best friend since forever got to the girl he desired the most, first. First!

But she was so fucking hot... Seeing this just made him more determined to ensure that something happened between them. He took a step backwards without looking away. He was still too out of it to think properly. Tyler's hands were all over her perfect body as she pushed his shirt back and kissed him, moaning loudly as his mouth blazed along the line of her bra and his hand slipped beneath her underwear.

He snapped out of it, turning quickly on his heel to leave before either of them saw him, too scared of making a noise to shut the door. He smirked to himself as he made his way back down the stairs, thinking absently of an excuse to make on their behalf, another thought overriding it.

Her lingerie had been of black lace with tiny, lavender ribbons.

* * *

**So my updates will be getting a little slower due to  
classes starting again on Jan. 06. **

**I apologize.**

**But this story will continue to the end!**


	6. i n i t i a t i v e

****

**So, so, so sorry! It's been so long, I haven't updated since January! o.0  
Well I apologize again because this chapter skips point of views between Sienna and Reid, A LOT.  
Uhh, I'm totally blank right now, I know I had something to say, but forgot.  
Oh well, sorry again.  
A little short, but I so badly needed to get a chapter out.  
Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything familiar to you from The Covenant.**

* * *

a m b i t i o n.

**Chapter o6. I n i t i a t i v e **

School… a great thing, yes, but do they need to make it this boring?

I mean, just watching the teacher walk aimlessly, hands flailing around the room and listening to his annoying monotonic voice is nearly sending me over the edge. Plus, the really bad coffee breathe Mr. Callaway has is just plain gross. Especially when he would get into your face just… disgusted me.

Sebastian sat beside me; he was actually listening to the lecture and writing notes down. I hope he doesn't mind me borrowing them for a while. I looked at him; he was truly intrigued by the talk? I sighed and rolled my eyes.

It had been a week since mine and Tyler's hour of fun back at my house. Oh, it was grand. Breathtaking, overwhelming, remarkable… words just can't describe Tyler Sims. He was lovely. But here I sat, in boring Government class.

Shame Tyler wasn't around for me to keep my eyes on, even though I saw a lot of him that night, but there was a certain classy blonde slut I found more interesting.

I twirled a strand of dark hair around my slender finger and turned my head slowly to look at Reid, who sat up a row and down six heads. He stared straight at my eyes, in to my icy eyes. His were just as magnificent of a blue and it almost made me melt.

I only wondered what went through his mind at the time. So I decided to play with him. This would be my little livelihood for the day.

--

I wasn't paying attention in class what so ever. I mainly stared ahead at nothing and tried to keep myself awake. I would casually run my eyes over Sienna once in a while and then back ahead for the others not to notice.

Caleb tried his hardest to listen to Mr. Callaway, but his attention was at Sienna as he stared at her intensely, it almost scared me when he would glance at _me_ sometimes.

Ever since Caleb told us the news of Sienna's family, he wouldn't stop nagging us about it, telling us to watch our backs and each other's. Asking us to watch Sienna and Sebastian's as well and I certainly did my job. In fact, I'm on duty right now.

I couldn't let that image of her go from dinner at her place that one night. The risqué lingerie that attributed to her body filled my mind at night and when I couldn't find anything or _anyone _else to keep me interested. A crooked smile formed on my face at the thought of it; like I said, _racy_.

I noticed her hand being raised to twirl her beautiful hair, which I'd like to run my fingers through, move to catch my attention. Her head slowly turn and the first thing she looked at was me.

Sienna smiled, opening her mouth ajar to poke her tongue out, only to lick her lips seductively and wink playfully. I was for me, and I knew the other guys around me would be envious, which only boosted my ego. I smirk to let her know I caught every bit of it.

She turned back around to focus her attention to Mr. Callaway.

I want her. I want her so bad.

But Caleb would have my ass chewed off if I decide to get frisky with her.

Or maybe…?

Reid, you fucking handsome devil, you are one genius.

I smirk and lean back. The perfect plan playing in my head.

--

They sat around the pit in the basement of the colony house. Caleb had ordered them there and they didn't like that he did. Not because it wasn't important to them or it was a waste of time, but because no one spoke.

It aggravated Reid, bothered him. The silence always made him feel… weird and awkward and uncomfortable, especially with Caleb in the room. It isn't for the reason that he was afraid of Caleb; he could care less of what went through his head. But it was because of the tension that filled the room, and it seemed to get bigger and bigger as Caleb stared at Reid like he was trying to dig into his soul.

Did he do something wrong?

The thought ran through his head, he usually never worried about what Caleb's thoughts about him. However, something itched at Reid's head and this time, he only wished he had the power to read other's minds.

Tyler sat beside Reid, glancing to Caleb every once in a while. Intrigued at how he can keep his statue like posture for so long. He hadn't moved, and it seemed like he hadn't blinked also. He turned his attention to Reid; he didn't move either, just the light tapping of his fingers on his lips as he stared ahead at nothing. Tyler cast his eyes over to the long haired boy, Pogue, using his eyes to ask him a question. To which the bike owner answered in a shrug and a shake of the head.

Tyler sighed, the only sound that had been made since their arrival.

"All right," Reid huffed, "why are you staring me down like that?" he asked his question to Caleb.

Pogue and Tyler let out a long breathe, as if they had been holding it. Caleb stared at him still and didn't respond. Reid motioned for a quicker answer.

"Well?" Reid urged.

Caleb finally broke his stare and looked to the others, running his hand down his stressed face.

"Has anyone talked to Sienna lately, or her brother?" he asked, ignoring Reid's question about his motive on staring at him.

"Not since that night at her place," Tyler said and shook his head. His mind timidly brought back his time with her.

"Same here," said Pogue.

"How about you?" he asked, directed toward Reid. "What was that little moment with you two in class?" Caleb referred to Reid and Sienna's diminutive flirty action in Government class.

"Nothing," he simply said.

"Right, we need to do something," Caleb mumbled more to himself.

"Maybe we could," Reid found it to be the perfect time to suggest his idea, "you know, get closer to Sienna and Sebastian."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Pogue asked.

"Well, I don't know, just hang around them. Try to get in and see their true side."

"That's a really great plan and all, Reid, but don't you think that it's a bit dangerous? I mean, just going in like that, who knows what'll happen."

"Yeah, well do you have a better plan? Because, while we're sitting down here thinking about what to do, they probably already have a way to kill us." Reid retaliated. It seemed like just an act to get closer to Sienna, and possibly in her bed, but something really panged in Reid chest, and he did not like the feeling of it.

"Reid's right, Caleb," the gentle Tyler said. "We need to do something."

Silence fell upon them.

"We have no other option, Caleb," said Pogue.

"Alright!" he shouted, holding up a masculine hand. Caleb sighed and ran his hand down his stressed face.

He really cared for his friends, they were his family, and all he wanted was for the secret of the coven to be safe.

"If it's the only way," Caleb began, Reid held his smirk till Caleb finished, his lips twitched for it to rise, "we'll act as if everything is normal between us and _them_. We should invite them out to Nicky's tonight."

Reid automatically raised his lips into a haughty smirk. What a delight it was for him. He began praising himself in his head for bringing up the idea.

"Reid," Caleb called, "you seemed to be closer to Sienna…"

Reid waited for him to finish. Caleb heaved a sigh, knowing he would regret what he would say, but he had to.

"Do what you need to do," he said, which only boosted Reid's confidence.

"I'll make the call," he said before ascending the stairs with Tyler trailing behind him to the Hummer.

--

Right when I received Reid's call to meet him and his friends at Nicky's, I took the chance immediately to leave the house. But, of course, something had to kill my mood when he mentioned bringing my lovely brother along. And I was, indeed, being sarcastic, evidently. Nevertheless, I do love him enough to save him from his boredom and let him tag alongside me. I'll say it; my life seemed to be much better than his.

As I looked over myself once more, I thought about changing for the third time but decided if I don't choose something soon, I would never leave. And I _wanted_ to leave.

So I decided on the silver, sequined top and black skinny jeans. Slipping on heels and bangles, I looked in the mirror.

Fuck my clothing. I need to go shopping for a new wardrobe, just to make myself feel better. Shopping, a great remedy for every girl in the world.

I needed to leave now. I grabbed whatever I needed and headed to see how my lovely brother, Sebastian, was doing.

"Done?" he asked, looking at himself in his own full body mirror. He had on nothing special, why did he look at himself so much? Just dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black pea coat. It was actually very different from his usual flamboyant attire. I truly preferred his formal style better though, only because it suited him way more, but I guess toning it down wasn't so hurtful.

"Let's just go before I change again," I said to him, huffing, and leaving his room.

The place, Nicky's, was definitely not my style. Completely different from what I had in mind. It was like… one of those roadhouse bars for truckers and passing travelers on a road trip. But Nicky's was a place where the Ipswich boys came for fun and I needed to be here also. Plus, a certain blonde loved the place. One who ate here, drank here, and gambled here.

--

I leaned against the wall of Nicky's, spinning the pool stick around with one hand and fidgeting with the fringe on my fingerless gloves. I sighed to acknowledge just how bored I was. Tyler looked at me weird, but then diverted his attention back to the game with Aaron and his posse. When the fuck was Sienna getting here? Ever so often I would glance at the door, just waiting for her long legs to step through the threshold.

"Reid, you're up man," Tyler said to me. I lazily push off from the wall and over to the table to ready my shot. I didn't try, like always, just enough to make it seemed real but it was all an act, hell, if I didn't have this power, who knows just how bad I fucking might be.

I let my lips curl and stood up straight to watch the ball roll into the pocket.

Lucky me, right?

"Nice shot," a smooth voice said from behind me. The voice I've been waiting to hear the whole night. I turn around to find Sienna standing less than two feet from me and to my fortune; she was in the process of licking her lips, something I wish I could replay over and over again. I looked her body up and down.

She wasn't dressed in her usual seducing party attire that I craved to see her in, but in something… not her—which was disappointing. What happened to the showing of bare slender and sexy legs? I want more skin. At least her top was a low cut, which did not leave me from imagining the possible. This thought only tugged the corner of my lip up higher to show more of my haughty smirk that I know had caught her eye.

"Glad to see you made it," I said. Sienna brought up a slim finger and ran it down the pool stick I had propped beside me. I watched her movements.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't miss a chance to see you," she replied.

"Is that so?" I asked, leaning in closer. "Where's your brother?"

"Getting me a drink, got thirsty on the way here. It was a really long drive," she said, her hands finding their way to my torso. God, I wish we were in a much more secluded place. But my eyebrows collided together in confusion.

"You live only fifteen minutes away," I told her.

"Right, but it just felt like forever to get to you," she whispered into my ear in a low raspy voice. It was hot and not her usual voice. I liked it. Fuck, I wish it was like this all the time when she would talk to me. It sounded… _in need_. If you know what I mean. That's all I can say about it.

"What's wrong with your voice, babe?" I asked, just wanting to know.

"You don't like it?" she asked, her eyes getting bigger as she looked up at me and her lips ajar and pouty. It looked innocent, but devilish at the same time.

"I'm fine with it," I said.

"Hey!" someone shouted from behind me. Man, did I want to beat the shit out of this guy. He had to ruin every good mood I had.

Sienna turned her head to look over my shoulder and her eyes blazed at who she saw, and then lightened up.

"Aaron!" she squealed his name and walked over to him.

Why? _Why?_

"Sienna," he drawled out. The way she said her name sickened me and I had to resist the urge to punch him. It was hard to watch her walk away to see him, only for him to slither his arm around her waist. Oh yeah, it was hard to not go over and hit him.

I walk over, not because I was interested in there conversation, but wanted to steal her away from him and have to myself. I swore to myself I would have her and, damn it,_ I_ was going to have her.

"Why don't you spend the rest of the evening with me instead," he said. Aaron's head was close to Sienna's ear for him to speak softly to her.

"I would," she said, with her glossed lip pouting, "but Reid was the one to invite me out, so I'm all his tonight."

_All his tonight_, damn right she would be.

She pulled his arm from her waist and that was my cue. I came up from behind to wrap _my_ arms around her shoulder, nuzzling my head in her hair, taking in her sweet scent. All the while staring down at Aaron as he glared, which only made me smirk in triumph. This evening is starting off pretty good.


	7. c o v e t o u s

**A m b i t i o n.**

**Chapter o7. C o v e t o u s**

After the little stunt with Aaron, it was proven that Reid wanted Sienna. Oh yes, the Reid Garwin, wrapped around the slender finger of Sienna Chamberlain; blinded by his needs and wants. Which was usually how it went, but this was something more, _she _was something more, it was desire.

Their flirting was soon becoming a game to them; different motives from both ends.

Sienna led him on, and resisted the urges to attack him and show Reid her passionate, wild side. She couldn't let him win, couldn't let him just get his way with her. No, she didn't play her game that way. She liked to be the one in control; the one in the lead. So Sienna was just going to play around with him in to thinking he had a chance, which he really did, but her stubbornness wasn't going to give him the pleasure.

And Reid called it his challenge to have her. In the back of his head, he knew Sienna was acting, but then again, there was his blindness to what he really wanted… what he _needed_ from her… and what he _wished_ to have from her. No matter the reason, no matter the cost, he just couldn't stay away from her. Even if the cost of his life, something about her tugged at him. She was something new, something more interesting and complex; he simply wanted to figure out the reasons for his actions.

"You're all mine, eh?" Reid said, whispering close to her eyes as they walked away.

"It keeps Aaron away," she replied.

"So why do you lead him on like that?" he asked. Maybe hoping the answer would help figure out his own of why she led him on so strongly.

"He was supposed to be nothing but a fling in France, and now, he just can't let go," she said. Reid didn't know if there was some sort of underlying meaning to her answer that referred to him.

"He's only doing that because you're with me," he said, "you know that, right?"

"Oh, I know, you don't think I see the green-eyed monster in him? Anyone can spot it from miles away."

Reid nodded.

"Believe me, nothing will happen between me and him _ever_ again," she said. Sienna leaned closer to him, her bottom lip between her teeth as she stared daringly at him.

"Alright," he began, as he brought his head closer to hers for a sweet kiss, "I believe you."

"Good," she said. "Now how about we leave this place?" she whispered.

"But we just got here?" he said.

"Don't tell me you don't want to be somewhere else with me?" she whispered into his ear.

"You know somewhere… private?" she kissed his jaw.

"Quiet," she kissed his chin.

"Warm and comfy," she kissed his lips.

"So how about it," she asked once more.

"I think," he began, "something can be arranged."

What was he saying? Isn't this what he wanted? So why was he turning _now_ down for _later_?

"Arranged? I'm talking now, baby," she urged on and looked at him confusingly.

_What kind of game is __**he**__ playing?!_

Sienna thought to herself.

"It's just not the right time," Reid said.

_Not the right time? Not the right time?!_

Sienna shouted in her head. She couldn't believe it! She was practically willing herself to him and he responds by saying, something can be arranged? It made no sense to her.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was losing, and he was winning the little game they were silently playing.

Reid knew what he was doing and, yes, it was stupid. But the look Caleb shot him was really hard to miss. It was nearly burning through him. He knew he was going to regret it later into the night. The whole witch hunter thought ran through his mind and he couldn't let it slip like that. Yes, he wanted it, craved it, but he also had to be cautious. He wasn't completely stupid. He may act it but really, Reid Garwin was a smart guy passing all his classes, and he hid it by portraying himself as Spenser's bad boy.

Sienna didn't know what to do now. Should she just go home? Obviously he wasn't into any kind of play with her. So, was that it? Did she… lose? Did she do something wrong that made him turn the other way? Was she taking too long to compromise with their situation that he just gave up on her? He didn't want her anymore? He didn't want to keep up with the chase? The teasing? Or the game? Of course, she would let him have her, she wanted him too, but she didn't want to fall too quickly like other girls would and just let him have her way. No, she wanted to be in control, she was always in control, but lately she's been losing it, and all because of him. Reid Garwin, Spenser's little playboy.

_Confusing son of a bitch…_

"Alright, I guess I'll just stay a little while longer before leaving early," she said, pulling away from him.

"What?" he asked. He was certainly alarmed. Had he chased her away? She must have gotten the wrong message. It wasn't like he didn't want to fool around with her; it just wasn't the right time to.

"I better go find my brother," she said and left his side to walk over to Sebastian, who held drinks in his hand.

Reid watched as he handed one to her, and she slowly sipped at it. That seductive smile she usually kept on her face completely washed away, she just about looked gloomy.

And gloomy she was. Sienna wanted to pout and just leave, but the night was still young and she wanted to make the best of it, and plus, that just wasn't her style to leave early. She opted to stride over to Sarah and Kate to talk at their table, while her brother got acquainted with some random redhead at the bar.

"Hey," she greeted them. They looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"Hi," Sarah welcomed her, "when did you get here?"

"Uhh, about fifteen minutes ago, I believe. I was talking to Reid."

"Oh, glad you made it out," Kate said.

"Me too," she said.

"Where's your brother?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, he's somewhere," Sienna said as she waved her hand around and pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear before placing it back on her lap.

"So, having a good time here?" the blonde asked her.

"Yeah, it's very different," Sienna answered her with a slow nod of the head.

"Yeah, it is, but the boys like it here so we kind of made it the number one spot to meet up."

"Interesting," she responded.

Sienna let her eyes wonder the place and found Reid staring back when her eyes crossed him. He hadn't moved from his spot. But his eyes were torn away when he noticed a blonde walk past him.

She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Time for me to do some dancing, girls," she told them and left to the many people on the dance floor. They all swayed to the new song that played; guys and gals doing their own thing.

Sienna made her way over to the many dancers, pushing through people to get to her desired spot on in the middle of the floor, where the attention can be fixed on her.

There she was, by herself, but she knew she wouldn't be alone soon. She swayed to the music unaccompanied and looked damn good doing it. She shook her head to let the dark tresses flow down her back, all the while moving her slim figure seductively. Her arms were raised and by now, the ones around her slowed their bodies down to take in the alluring and inviting body who moved by itself. She spun around to survey her audience. Finding one she found to be of her interest, she eyed the boy magnetically, tempting him in with her blue hues. And with a little encouragement, she motioned for him to come closer to her with her finger.

He moved closer, almost feeling as if he was floating towards her. Sienna dance along him, and his hands instantly came to her waist to move with her. She smiled, haughtily, and continued on.

Reid watched as this unfolded.

After giving a blonde a once over who walked by, he immediately felt disinterested, and wanted to stare back at Sienna's form. But found her gone from her spot. Searching the area, he found her wrapped around an unknown guy from his school. They were dancing and the first thing that came to his mind was that he had chased her away. There go his chances at having her before he'd have to chase her and her family away.

He continued to watch the way her body swayed with the guy and wished it was him instead.

_Caleb just had to ruin everything, didn't he?_

"Watch are you looking at?" Tyler asked, as he walked up to his friend and slapped him on the back. He had noticed him, still as a statue, and wondered what his problem was.

"Nothing," he finally tore his eyes away.

_She'll be back._

He proudly said to himself.

Sienna knew Reid was watching.

_That'll show him._

She wanted him to be jealous. Just they way he was jealous when he found out about her and Tyler's bed room romp in her room. Oh yes, she knew he was watching from outside her door, she saw him out of the corner of her lust-filled eyes. But too bad, he lost his chance. Nevertheless, she always had a backup plan ready for whenever some thing like this happened. Rejecting her only brought on a new game, and that game was of jealously.

Sienna knew Reid wanted her as someone to have a sexual relationship with, which is what she wants him for also, but he didn't need to know that. All she really wanted was an innocent and kinky game of cat and mouse.

Although, lately, she can't help but feel a different vibe from him than his regular, player act. Her knowledge and experience was telling her that he should have left her alone by now, and ought to have stopped trying. But under his determination to get her in his bed, what was his reason as to why he wanted to know so much more about her and her family? He asked and guessed constantly.

Sienna didn't talk so much with the other Sons. Only Reid and on occasions, Tyler, but Caleb and Pogue have been caught staring at her cautiously. She has noticed that.

Whatever the reason, she was going to give up and maybe focus on why her parents know their families.

* * *

**Kind of not happy about this chapter, it's short, and I don't know… I kind of don't get it actually, haha. And I'm the author. But I do hope you guys like it. I wanted to delete this story and rewrite a lot of it and upload it back on to Fanfiction, but I'm such a lazy bum, I changed my mind.  
I know this took forever to come out. I was totally focused on Almost Lover and other things. Like this extreme urge to write a Harry Potter FanFic. But I barely know enough to do it. =] And life pretty much took over for a little while. Anyways, review.**


End file.
